Elenya Rasskazova
About Elenya Dmitrovna Rasskazova is the bastard child of Dmitri Rasskazov and a young Italian, Alessandra Abbracciabene. Unlike most of her father's other bastard children (she considers the exact number to be innumerable, but she keeps that to herself - she's never even met most of them) she was raised by her father. Her mother had believed she couldn't, and even shouldn't raise the child - she felt the entire thing to be a mistake, and was happily married with her own two kids. Elenya didn't really look like her father, but she would show to be much like him in temperament. Elenya herself doesn't know she isn't trueborn, she's happily believing that she is, and attributes her dark hair to that of Misha, one of her supposed full siblings - her father doesn't seem in any hurry to tell her that she is part of that number. She's met a few of her half-siblings, but there are only a few that are memorable to her, most blur into the background. She likes to think that she was the favourite - even though she probably wasn't - because what kid doesn't want to be their father's favourite child. But it's hard when your father has about sixty other children beside you, and one of them's a little baby - she does hope though. A slight arrogant streak that she hides meticulously. She spent a lot of her childhood with her older sibling Anastasia, preferring her company to that of her brothers. They spent much of their time together - even throughout Anastasia's teen years, because all four were living at EESM, she looked after her younger sister - even showing her all the best hiding places at EESM. They always laughed about how one day they would rule EESM - it became more and more apparent as they grew that this was a genuine wish of Anastasia's, and even now Elenya wants to help, to pay back for all Anastasia did for her. She's the most loyal to her father's values that she knows of, and she's a bit disgusted that Brenna Amory got the headmistressship. Not because she wanted it herself, but because she supported her sister Anastasia's vendetta for the throne. Even if things would have turned out similar, Elenya might have gotten that little bit of favouritism. She's supportive of her sister and understands how terrible it must feel to be passed over. She's currently with The Band - Anastasia, Alena, Luca, etc. This is her real home - even if it is in the wilds of Russia, it holds out that nobody is more important than your friends and family in Eastern Europe. And that responsibility to yourself, and others - your duty, is more important than anything else when others are in need. Personality Having grown up with the Rasskazovs, Elenya inevitably upholds many of the family values, including some that are mostly her father's. As a Boyanova, Elenya is inevitably opinionated and possesses a lot of charisma, though she doesn't share the noisy nature of most other Boyanovas, and it is a terrible idea to cross her. She's never told her father (in fear that it might lose her his favour) but she was a hatstall between Boyanova and Vorobyov, because quite often she will be found with a book and is generally quieter than other Boyanovas. She's not aftaid to express her opinion to you - she can be very blunt about it too. If she has an opinion and thinks you need to know it, she will tell you it straight. She doesn't approve of lying - the truth hurts, but lies worse. Elenya knows a lot about responsibility and duty. She knows that when there is a duty to be done, that takes preeminence over most other things. She has been brought up to tell the truth - never lie, to support her family - whether that be real or merely the friends that are family to her, and to keep her head held high. Never lose her honour - she cannot lose it unless it is surrendered. Gallery Lenya.png Lenya2.png Lenya3.png Lenya4.png Lenya5.png Lenya6.png Category:LillyDaNinja Category:Fourth Years Category:Boyanova Category:Boyanova Students Category:The Band Category:Rasskazov Family Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:February Birthday Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Russian Category:Italian Category:Born in Russia Category:Right Handed Category:Pure-Blood Category:Illegitimate Child Category:Cliqueless